castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Zurran
= Stats & Levels = *Note: Abilities have changed to include accurate + and % damage rates. Formula for calculating splash: # Base splash: +10 # Add Fixed additional splash from Zurran (or alliance) level # Add set Bonus splash having Zurran and Alexandria: +2 - Zurran MUST be first in alliance to get this # Add Bonus splash from damage rune: 10% of damage run, max 50. Note that in the null tower its 5% of damage rune max 50 so if your damage rune is more than 1000 you get full splash damage. # Once this is added together, result is multiple by the % bonus from the alliance and that result added back to the total. = Associated Equipment = Soul Siphon (10 Attack, 18 Defense) - Weapon Item Bonus: +1 attack to Zurran Necronic Ring (20 Attack, 24 Defense) - Amulet Item Bonus: +5 max energy when Zurran is equipped Necronic Blast (18 Attack, 18 Defense) - Magic Item Bonus: +2 attack to Zurran Alexandria (18 Attack, 20 Defense) - General Alexandria is a mysterious wielder of powerful forgotten magic who has been on the run from the dark necromancer, Zurran. It is clear that she knows a powerful secret that Zurran lusts for. Item Bonus: Inflict +2 additional damage to all enemies in the same gate upon victory as Mage in guild battles while Zurran is equipped Notes *Zurran is the first general to have another general as an item bonus. *Can be linked in the General Alliance. *With the release of Muse on April 17, 2013, the CA developers changed how Alexandria and Zurran work. Instead of doing a "set" damage amount, these generals give additional damage to the gate based on the users damage rune *04/18/2013: With the Muse's stats 31/25, Zurran's base stats were increased from 25/25 to 37/30. *Prior to the introduction of the Alliance and General Level Update mechanics, max mage splash was set at +78. Following this change Splash Damage now increments as these mage generals level up (allied generals: Zurran, Muse and Alexandra). Example: - Level 12 Zurran splash (with Muse & Alexandra at level 4) is +81 - Level 25= +83; - Level 29= +83; - Level 30= +85; - Level 34= +86; - Level 39= +87... - Level 46= +90 (with Muse Level 13 and Alex Level 7) Some Real Life Examples of Mage Splash Damage ..as of 08/2015 on Gravedigger's Zurran alliance: level 74/3 stars + level 59/4 stars + level 44/3 stars with damage rune +27% damage to mage passive ability = yields 107 mage splash. ..as of 08/2015 on Kendra's Zurran alliance: level 30/4 stars + level 20/3 stars + level 20/1 stars) -OR- (Alexandra level 5/1 star) with damage rune +24% damage to mage passive ability = yields 92 mage splash ..as of 08/2015 on Athena's Muse alliance: level 32/4 stars + level 28/1 star + level 32/1 star + damage to mage passive ability + damage + damage rune bonus = yields 82 mage splash Belief right now is mage splash can get to 140. Please report Mage Splash Damages over 110. * July 13, 2016 -- Recent tests indicate Zurran, Muse, and Alexandria have been modified again. Best guess at the moment is that in addition to applying a percent increase to Mage Passive damage, starting at level 5, they also add a fixed amount of damage which also varies by level. i.e. Sorta like Jera does for regular damage, only for Mage Passive damage. Also, the rate by which the percent increases doesn't look to be a regular 1% per 3 levels. Again this would make the increase more like what happens with Jera where sometimes the extra damage increases, sometimes the percent increases, and sometimes both. In any case, the in game text is still clearly wrong, and the information in the Stats/Level/Ability table above is also inaccurate. Additional Recruit Methods *Zurran was an Epic pull from the Anniversary Chest during the 10th Anniversary Festival introduced on Sep. 16, 2019. Category:Guild Battle Hero